Two guys and a girl
by Curdispoopy
Summary: Joey and Pacey and Dawson are best friends and have been forever. Pacey starts to have feelings for Joey and they go out. But then Dawson soon gets jealous
1.

"Hey guys! You're late!" Dawson said sitting at his desk working on his latest film scripts. He watched Pacey and Joey climb into his window from the ladder like they always do on Saturday nights. "What movie is it today Dawson?" Joey asked with no excitement in her voice. She climbed onto Dawson's bed and turned on the television. Pacey joined her on the bed and put his feet up to make himself comfortable. "It's a classic. A romance film." Pacey yawned. "Oh crap Joey. It's one of those black and white movies about two guys who falls in love with a girl they've been best friends with since forever and then the two guys fight over that one girl who's in the middle. Great. A classic." "Joy," Joey replied with a bored tone. Dawson rolled his eyes. "Guys, you guys stopped having interests in watching movies every Saturday night like we always do. It seems like you guys don't like it anymore," Dawson said while typing on his laptop. "Well that's because we don't Dawson," Pacey replied trying to take away the remote from Joey. Dawson rolled his eyes. "Let's just watch the movie," Dawson replied dully, and turned on the VCR with a different remote control that was next to him.  
  
After the movie was over, Joey quickly got up. "Well I'm gonna go now. Good night." "Wait Joey! Why are you leaving so early?" Dawson grabbed her. "Well Dawson, it's late. I've gotta go home." "Sleep over. That's what you always do." Dawson said. "Dawson. I can't. I mean seriously, we're not little kids anymore. We've all grown and we're all going through changes. We have to do things differently now." Joey looked over to Pacey helplessly. "Dawson, miss potter here is right. We start school again Monday, and we're going to be sophomores. We can't have innocent sleepovers anymore. Besides, look at her. I have to admit she's pretty hot," Pacey winked. Joey was shocked and she looked at Dawson. "Alright. Go. I'll see you guys Monday," Dawson replied with a tired yawn.  
Joey and Pacey climbed down the ladder and reached the bottom. "you think I'm hot?" Joey asked raising her eyebrow to Pacey. "Relax Potter. I was just helping you out. Yeah right I think you're hot. No way. We've been friends way too long," Pacey said as he walked. Pacey did think Joey was hot. He had liked her since she had developed breasts and matured a lot. Pacey loved the way she tucked her hair behind her ears and the way she always rambled on when she was nervous. He loved everything about her, but had to hide it well because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Dawson, Pacey, and Joey all have been friends since they were born and have been inseparable since. "Alright then Witter. I'll see you Monday. See you later." Joey untied her boat and rowed it home. Pacey stayed and watch her row away. He snapped out of his trance and rode his bike home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Movie Night

"Hey guys! You're late!" Dawson said sitting at his desk working on his latest film scripts. He watched Pacey and Joey climb into his window from the ladder like they always do on Saturday nights. "What movie is it today Dawson?" Joey asked with no excitement in her voice. She climbed onto Dawson's bed and turned on the television. Pacey joined her on the bed and put his feet up to make himself comfortable. "It's a classic. A romance film." Pacey yawned. "Oh crap Joey. It's one of those black and white movies about two guys who falls in love with a girl they've been best friends with since forever and then the two guys fight over that one girl who's in the middle. Great. A classic." "Joy," Joey replied with a bored tone. Dawson rolled his eyes. "Guys, you guys stopped having interests in watching movies every Saturday night like we always do. It seems like you guys don't like it anymore," Dawson said while typing on his laptop. "Well that's because we don't Dawson," Pacey replied trying to take away the remote from Joey. Dawson rolled his eyes. "Let's just watch the movie," Dawson replied dully, and turned on the VCR with a different remote control that was next to him.  
  
After the movie was over, Joey quickly got up. "Well I'm gonna go now. Good night." "Wait Joey! Why are you leaving so early?" Dawson grabbed her. "Well Dawson, it's late. I've gotta go home." "Sleep over. That's what you always do." Dawson said. "Dawson. I can't. I mean seriously, we're not little kids anymore. We've all grown and we're all going through changes. We have to do things differently now." Joey looked over to Pacey helplessly. "Dawson, miss potter here is right. We start school again Monday, and we're going to be sophomores. We can't have innocent sleepovers anymore. Besides, look at her. I have to admit she's pretty hot," Pacey winked. Joey was shocked and she looked at Dawson. "Alright. Go. I'll see you guys Monday," Dawson replied with a tired yawn.  
Joey and Pacey climbed down the ladder and reached the bottom. "You think I'm hot?" Joey asked raising her eyebrow to Pacey. "Relax Potter. I was just helping you out. Yeah right I think you're hot. No way. We've been friends way too long," Pacey said as he walked. Pacey did think Joey was hot. He had liked her since she had developed breasts and matured a lot. Pacey loved the way she tucked her hair behind her ears and the way she always rambled on when she was nervous. He loved everything about her, but had to hide it well because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Dawson, Pacey, and Joey all have been friends since they were born and have been inseparable since. "Alright then Witter. I'll see you Monday. See you later." Joey untied her boat and rowed it home. Pacey stayed and watch her row away. He snapped out of his trance and rode his bike home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The new girl

Monday morning, Dawson woke up and looked over at his clock. 5:30. Why am I up so early? Dawson thought. Dawson closed his eyes and went back to bed. "Joey. Joey. Stop. I love you. Joey," Dawson woke up. He had been dreaming about Joey. "Whoa," Dawson rubbed his eyes. Why had he been dreaming about Joey? He dreamed that he and Joey were together and they broke up. He was calling after her. Oh well. It had just been a dream. Nothing real.  
At school, Joey was at her locker with Pacey talking about Dawson. "I really like him Pace. I don't know how it got this close but I like him a lot," Joey explained to Pacey. Pacey's heart was torn apart but he ignored it and listened. "I know this is wrong but I like him a lot. Should I tell him?" Joey asked. Pacey shrugged. He couldn't speak because he was afraid his voice would be shaky. "Tell me what?" Dawson came from behind. "Dawson! I didn't know you were there. You scared me," Joey smiled. "Hey Pace," Dawson said. Pacey nodded. Just then the hall doors opened and a blonde girl that was extremely good looking came through. Dawson stared. "You know Dawson." Joey stopped talking and saw what he was staring at. The blonde haired girl went to Joey and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Jen Lindley. I'm from New York. This is my first day here and uh yeah." Joey smiled and said, "Hi I'm Joey Potter, and here is Pacey and that is Dawson." "Hi Dawson." "Uh. Uh. I. Uh. Hi," Dawson stuttered. "Hello Jen. I am Pacey Witter. I think that my friend Dawson here might have a thing for you. After all he will not stop staring. Dawson, that's very rude of you," Pacey shook his finger. Jen laughed. "Well, I'll see you around," Jen walked away. Joey looked at Dawson and her smile faded. "So you have a thing for Jen Lindley the new girl from New York do you?" Pacey elbowed Dawson. "I. Have to go to class. Bye Pace, Bye Dawson," Joey quickly said. "Bye Dawson," Joey said louder. "Oh bye Joey. See you at uh lunch." Dawson kept staring at Jen. "I'll walk you Jo," Pacey walked with Joey. "Thanks Pace. You're the best friend a girl like me can have," Joey said. "Potter, you're the only girl that is like you," Pacey teased. Joey rolled her eyes and walked into her homeroom. There, she saw Jen Lindley. 


	4. Jen's Questions

Jen saw Joey and waved. Joey smiled and took a seat next to Jen. "So that Dawson. He's uh-." "He's quite a charmer." Joey rolled her eyes. "Do you like him? I mean, are you guys a thing?" Jen asked curiously. "Us? A thing? Yeah right! We've been friends way too long." Joey said. "Oh ok. It's just that when I walked through the hall doors, I saw the way you looked at him and all." "No. We're nothing. Just friends." Joey tried to reassure her. Joey was shifting in her chair. "What about um Pacey?" Jen kept firing out questions. "What about Pacey?" Joey asked. "Well I mean like the way he talks to you, and walks with you. It's more than a friend would do." "No. Pacey is kind. And kind friends do that." The bell rang and Joey quickly gathered her books and walked out of the room. Jen followed. "Joey, I'm serious. Do you guys have some romantic life going on with you three?" Jen had stepped on Joey's last nerve. Joey turned around and looked Jen straight in the face and said, "Look Jen, this is Capeside. A small town where there actually are friendships that don't consider getting into each other's pants. We don't move as fast as they do in New York so will you just cut it out? Pacey, Dawson, and I are just friends. That is all! The End. Do you get it now?" Joey exploded. Just then Pacey walked toward the scene and wondered what was happening. "Hey Jen, Joey" Pacey waved. Joey marched off and bumped Pacey's arm on the way. "Uh, Jen I have to go. Sorry I couldn't talk to you long. Uh catch you later." Pacey chased after Joey.  
  
Pacey walked into his class and sat next to Joey. "Jo, what's wrong? You exploded in front of Jen. What happened?" Pacey touched her arm. "Nothing. Nothing. It's just that- Jen suspects that everything between you and me and Dawson is some sexual tension thingy. I've been trying to tell her that we're nothing but friends but." Joey trailed off. "Well, you do like Dawson. You even told me that." "Yeah but she was advising me that you liked me. She was advising me! She doesn't even know anything about us and she tried to advise me!" Joey rambled on. Pacey smiled and put his finger to her lips. "It's ok Jo. It's ok. Everything is ok. She's from New York. You have to remember that," Pacey comforted her. "You're right. Thanks Pace. You're the best." Joey cheered up. "One more thing- are you sure that you don't have a 'thang' for me?" Joey teased. "Moi? Of course not." Pacey smiled.  
  
At lunch, Joey sat at the usual table where her, Dawson, and Pacey always sat. Jen came in the lunchroom and Joey waved her hand. Jen saw her and gladly walked to the table. "Look Jen-" Joey began to speak. "Joey, I just want to apologize for being so rude. I don't even know you and I was trying to advise you for something I'm sure you would have control over by yourself. I am so sorry. We started off on the wrong foot. Can we start over?" Jen quickly cut in. "Jen- no. I should be sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being around people who suspect that us three would have a thing or anything like that but I'm sorry for blowing up in front of you today. I'm sorry." Joey rambled again. Jen smiled and so did Joey. Joey pulled up a chair and motioned Jen to sit down. Pacey walked in with Dawson in the lunchroom. Dawson and Pacey were messing around until Dawson saw Jen. Dawson froze. Pacey looked at Dawson and shook him. "Dawson. Dude, get over it. Just go and talk to her. Seriously. You're just freezing there. Come on, go and make your first move. Ask her out or something. Hurry before I get her first!" Pacey said. "Pacey! I can't believe you! You know how much I like her and you're gonna take her away from me? I cant' believe you!" Dawson raised his voice. "Relax Dawson. I was just kidding. Just go over there and ask her out!" Pacey pushed Dawson toward the table. "Uh Jen. Hi. I'm Dawson. You know, the guy you met today. Or I mean this morning. Or yeah. Um Listen. Would you like to um go to the movies or something later?" Dawson asked nervously. Jen laughed and said, "Sure Dawson. It would be a good time to get to know each other." Joey frowned. She looked at Dawson but he was too busy staring at Jen's eyes again. Pacey saw Joey frown. "Hey Potter." Pacey sat down next to Joey. "Oh hey Joey! Didn't know you were here," Dawson suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Of course you didn't. You were too busy undressing Jen with your eyes. You were concentrating hard." Joey said as she gave Dawson the cold dark stare. "Oh come on Joey. Can't you tell that our Dawson here is in love?" Pacey hit Dawson on the arm. Jen laughed and said, "So are you guys coming to the movies with us?" Dawson motioned Joey and Pacey to say yes, so that he wouldn't make a wrong move on Jen or anything. "I- um I have to study for a test. I think I'll pass-" Joey said quickly but was cut off by Pacey. "Joey and I would love to come with you guys." Joey looked at Pacey and he winked at her. "Great then!" Dawson said. "We'll meet tonight at 6. Be at the movie theatre by then." Dawson smiled. 


	5. Pacey confesses

"Bessie, I'm going out." Joey rushed downstairs. "Alright. Have fun," Bessie replied from outside. Joey went outside and was about to run when Bessie stopped her. "Let go!" Joey whined. "That attitude of yours has got to stop young lady!" Bessie put on some lipstick on Joey's lips. "there you go. Every two hours or so, just excuse yourself to the bathroom and put some more on," Bessie explained kindly. Joey smiled. She gave Bessie a quick kiss and ran off. Midway, Joey saw Pacey walking over. "Pace!" Joey cried out. "Hey Jo, I was just coming over to pick you up. Wow you look amazing!" Joey was wearing a black halter and jean shorts. Her hair was down. "Pace, this is how I look all the time," Joey blushed. Pacey smiled. Pacey put his arm around Joey they walked off.  
"Dawson!" Joey called as soon as they got to the movies. She saw that Jen was next to him. "Hey," Dawson said coolly. "Alright let's go." Dawson motioned them into the theatre. In the theatre, Dawson sat next to Jen, and Pacey sat next to Dawson and Joey. Joey looked over and saw that Dawson was moving closer to Jen, and his hand moved closer to hers. Joey blinked and saw that Pacey was looking at her. "what you staring at?" Pacey asked. "Nothing." Joey shook her head. Pacey shrugged and watched the screen. Joey looked over at Dawson and Jen again, and saw that his arm was around Jen and she was leaning on his shoulder. "Excuse me," Joey said and she walked out of the theatre. Pacey motioned that he should go with Joey and Dawson and Jen both nodded. "Wait, Jo," Pacey yelled out after her. "Leave me alone Pacey. I don't need you right now." Joey walked off. "Yeah you do." "No I don't!" Joey turned around and screamed. "I don't need you, or watch Dawson make out with Jen while I am convincing myself that I don't like him! I can't stand it!" Joey broke down and cried. Pacey crouched down beside her. "Jo, you're going through the same thing that I am right now. Every time you say his name, it pains my heart. It makes me want to clear out Dawson and forget who he is. But you mention him in every conversation we have. I have held my temper for long enough." Pacey let it all out. Joey turned her head toward Pacey and asked, "What do you mean Pace?" "What I mean is that I like you. No, I am in love with you. I am in love with Joey Potter. Every time you say his name, it pains me. And I want you to get over him, and I want you to love me back. I want you Joey Potter." Pacey let everything spill out of his mouth. Joey looked shocked. "Are you serious? You. Pacey Witter. You're serious?" Joey began to ramble. Joey was getting nervous. "I- I have to go." Joey stood up and began to run off. Pacey caught her in time and grabbed her. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed him back. "So what do you say Potter?" Pacey asked as he ran his finger down her cheek. "Give me a chance?" Joey nodded, and kissed him again.  
Just then, Dawson saw Pacey and Joey kissing, and interrupted. "What are you guys doing?" Dawson demanded for an answer. "Dawson! We were uh- - We were uh-" Pacey searched for an answer. "We were kissing." Joey completed the sentence. Dawson looked shocked. "I uh um uh I don't know what to say." Dawson replied. "You two. I never thought anything would happen like this." He looked at Pacey and then Joey. "Uh ok. Well I came out here to see if Joey was alright and obviously she's more than alright so uh I'll go back in." Dawson backed into the theatre and Joey and Pacey laughed. "So, now what?" Joey asked. "How about a little more of this?" Pacey cupped Joey's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. 


End file.
